


Hiding in Plain Sight

by FiKate



Series: It's you and me [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkwardness, Cassian the cook, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian's always lived on the edges of the Rebellion, constantly working and going on missions. Jyn looks for him and they have an awkward moment before he sets out on a mission.Set beforeNot Without Meand the first in a complete series of fics.





	Hiding in Plain Sight

“Where’s Cassian?” Jyn knew he’d cooked tonight and had been hoping to see him. He’d been out on missions and she never seemed to see him when he was around. Not that she knew what to say when she did see him, but it was reassuring to nod as they passed. 

Shara nodded toward the kitchen, “In there, it’s where he always is when he cooks.” 

“Yes, but everything’s out,” She looked back towards the kitchen door and saw a dark head and relaxed. It was silly to feel relieved because she knew where he was, “Oh, I see him.” 

“I don’t know why you’re surprised, he’s the spookiest spook. He talks to his droid, Rook, you and otherwise ghosts away if he’s even on base,” Shara listed off the facts as if they were nothing but they weren’t. It made it sound like he was alone in the Rebellion and that wasn’t a thought she wanted to go near. Cassian fit in the Rebellion. 

Jyn wasn’t the best with people, Shara kind of decided they should spend time together after a sparring match and now they were friends. Then there was Bodhi who was Bodhi, she knew where she was with him. She stood up with her plate, “I’m going to talk to him.” 

“Good luck, tell him dinner was nice,” Shara waved as she headed towards a crowd of pilots. Jyn set her shoulders and walked to the kitchen and found Cassian leaning on the wall in front of the kitchen door holding his plate. 

“There are tables,” An empty one was right in front of him and she saw him straighten up at her approach. 

As she got closer, she thought she saw hope or worry in his eyes as his voice was apologetic, “I’m almost finished and need to leave soon anyway. Kay and I are going away on a mission.” 

“But you just got back,” Jyn hated how annoyed she sounded, she hadn’t meant to but he was never around. She wanted to be able to find him on her terms.

He rubbed his neck as he looked down at her and Jyn felt her stomach do something at the softness of his gaze, “I’ll be back soon.”

“The meal is over and the ship is almost prepped,” Kay said from behind her and Jyn almost reached for her blaster while Cassian flinched as he glanced up to speak to Kay.

“That’s good. It should be a fast mission,” Cassian said to her as he took her plate, their fingers almost touching before he went into the kitchen.

“I have calculated all the probabilities and our chances of success are 68 percent,” Jyn realized that Kay was partly speaking to her. Was he trying to be reassuring? Before she had a chance to process that Cassian came out.

“They’re better than that, Kay,” Cassian was being reassuring and Jyn didn’t want that. It wasn’t his job to tell her he would be safe when that wasn’t true and they weren’t anything.

“That’s good. I’ll see you when you get back,” She nodded and headed towards where she could hear the pilots’ noise, Bodhi or Shara would be there. They were simpler.


End file.
